Umberlee
| sphere = Sea | minions = None known | power = Intermediate deity | dominion = The Deep Wilds Formerly: Fury's Heart | alignment = Chaotic evil | portfolio = Currents Oceans Sea Winds Waves | worshipers = Coastal dwellers, sailors, sentient sea creatures, krakens, and weresharks | cleric alignments = | holy days = First Tide | domains = Sea, Storm Formerly: Chaos, Destruction, Evil, Water | favored weapon = Drowning Death (trident) | channel divinity = None known }} Umberlee (pronounced uhm-ber-LEE ), also referred to as The Bitch Queen, was the evil sea goddess in the Faerûnian pantheon. She was most often worshiped by sailors or people traveling by sea, out of fear of her destructive powers. She controlled the harshness of the sea while reveling in her own power and was not hesitant to drown people, if she so pleased. History Umberlee once had a relationship with Iakhovas, variously described as a megalodon, wereshark or sharkwere. She even granted him immortality. However, their relationship fell apart, and she sought revenge on him. Worshipers Temples of Umberlee were few and far between, and the church was not well organized, resting on Umberlee's chaotic nature where disputes were ruled in favor of the strongest individual. There were, however, shrines dedicated to her which were predominantly located in port cities of the Sea of Fallen Stars and in the Nelanther Isles. Here travelers by sea were sure to pay their tribute to her, and the preachings of her clerics were built upon the terrible fate that would befall any who did not bring a sacrifice to Umberlee. Clerics were available at these temples who, for a price, would travel with sailors to ensure no harm was inflicted. Umberlee had worshipers among krakens, sahuagin and other evil sea creatures, even though a few of them worshiped her through her alias, Panzuriel. Umberlee's Chosen * The very old kraken wizard, Slarkrethel, was a Chosen of Umberlee. He was also the leader of the Kraken Society. Places of worship Apart from the region around the Sea of Fallen Stars and at Nelanther Isles, Umberlee had places of worship at many ports. Among these were a temple in Urmlaspyr, Sembia and a small shrine in city of Marsember in Cormyr. Others included: * Water Queen's House – a temple in Baldur's Gate. * Halls of the Sea-Born – a temple complex in Cimbar, Chessenta. * The Queenspire – a temple complex fronting the harbor in Waterdeep. * Priory of the Depths - a shrine complex north of Port Llast. * Brynnlaw - a small temple on the island of Brynnlaw * Whitecap Hall - a temple of Umberlee in Westgate . Relationships Umberlee was strongly opposed to Selûne, whose stars guided navigators at sea, Valkur, who guided travelers safely home, Sune, whose beauty made her green with envy, and Chauntea for her dominion over land. Silvanus was technically Umberlee's supporter, as the ruler of the dominion the Deep Wilds within which she resides. However, Umberlee rarely, if ever, saw herself as Silvanus' servant. Deities of fury Umberlee is a member of the Deities of Fury, a group lead by Talos. References Sources * Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Deities of Fury Category:Deities from Fury's Heart Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Sea domain deities Category:Ocean domain deities Category:Storm domain deities Category:Water domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Nature deities